


Disney Musical

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Against their will, Disney songs are sung, F/M, Lion King, bones and jim have to sing, reworded songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Bones burst into song, Jim knew that today wasn’t going to be a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Musical

_“I'm gonna be a mighty captain, so enemies beware!”_ Kirk sat in his command chair.

 

 _“I've never seen a Starfleet captain with quite so little hair.”_ Bones rolled his eyes

 

 _“I'm gonna be the main event, like no captain was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar.”_ Jim grinned animalistic.

 

 _“Thus far a rather uninspiring thing.”_ Bones crossed his arms unimpressed.

 

 _“Oh, I just can't wait to be cap-tain! No one saying do this.”_ Jim sang cheerfully.

 

 _“Now when I said that—“_ Bones started.

 

 _“No one saying be there.”_ Kirk interrupted.

                       

 _“What I meant was—“_ Bones tried to input the truth again.

 

 _“No one saying stop that.”_ Kirk wasn’t having it.                

 

 _“What you don't realize—“_ Bones sighed.

 

 _“No one saying see here.”_ Kirk smirked at Bones                

 

 _“Now see here!”_ Bones started.

_“Free_ _to run around all day!”_ Jim turned in his chair to grin at the doctor.

 

 _“That's definitely out—“_ Bones retorted.

 

 _“Free to do it all my way!”_ Jim stood up and clapped Bones on the shoulder.

 

 _“I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart.”_ McCoy stared him down.

 

 _“Captains don't need advice from doctors for a start.”_ Jim said cheekily and McCoy flipped him off.

 

 _“If this is where the ship is headed count me out! Out of service, off the Enterprise. I wouldn't hang about this child is getting wildly out of wing.”_ Bones grumbled glaring at his best friend.

 

 _“Oh, I just can't wait to be cap-tain! Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!”_ Jim waltzed around the bridge and the command crew who weren’t paying attention to his singing looked left and right when he told them too.

 

 _“Not yet.”_ Bones gritted out, not caring that the blonde had his command gold shirt on.

 

 _“Let every creature go for broke and sing, Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be Captain Kirk’s finest fling!”_ Jim nudged Bones shoulder before dancing around the bridge.

 

 _“Oh, I just can't wait to be cap-tain!”_ Jim sang loudly.

 

 _“Oh, he just can't wait to be cap-tain!”_ Bones rolled his eyes.

 

 _“Oh, I just can't wait...”_ Jim sang over Bones.

 

 _“Just can't wait.”_ Bones growled

 

 _“To be cap-tain!”_ Jim held out the last notes before falling back onto his chair.

 

“Whoa, okay the HELL was that!?” Jim exclaimed jumping back up looking wildly at Bones.

 

“Why the hell are you asking me?” Bones asked rubbing his throat.

 

“No really, I mean we were just sitting here innocently and then BAM we are singing!” Jim waved his arms.

 

“I don’t know Jim, but I think we should go run some tests just in case.” Bones ran a hand over his face.

 

“Wait, Mr. Sulu, did you notice anything odd? Like singing?” Jim asked Sulu who looked up startled.

 

“Uh, no captain.” He said confused.

 

“Alright time for some tests, Mr. Sulu you have the con.” Jim rubbed his forehead before leaving the bridge with Bones as Sulu settled in the command chair.

 

 

“Is that…Spock and Uhura?” Jim peeked around the corner to see the couple talking and suddenly he was hit with the urge to sing. “Oh shit, here we go again… _I can see what’s happening.”_ He turned to Bones.

_“What?”_ Bones rubbed his head.

_“And they don’t have a clue!”_ Kirk exclaimed loudly.

_“Who?”_ Bones threw up his hands confused _._  
  


_“_ _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line! Our trio's down to two.”_ Jim placed his hands on Bone’s shoulders.

_“Oh.”_ Bone’s shoulders slumped

_“Ze sweet caress of_ _twilight._ _There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air. Can you feel the love tonight?”_ Jim sang dramatically.

 

“You know what, screw this shit.” Bones threw his arms in the air and started to walk down the hall leaving Jim peering around the corner at the happy couple.

 

“Whoa, we stopped singing! Bones wait up!” Jim scurried after his best friend.

 

“These songs are from freaking Disney movies back in the 20th century Jim.” Bones informed the blonde as he ran a tricorder over him in the sickbay.

 

“Disney? Then why did we stop that time but didn’t before?” Jim asked confused before yelping as Bones injected him with a hypo. “What was that for?”

 

“Precaution, well these songs are from ‘The Lion King’ I believe, and the one you started to sing had other people signing in it as well and since we are the only two affect the song had to stop because no one else was around to sing the other parts. In other words if the song isn’t a duet then we stop singing it. Am I making sense?” Bones ran his theory by his friend who pondered over it.

  
“Yeah I guess that does make sense, never seen ‘The Lion King’ but whatever…what could be causing this and why is it only affecting us?” Jim whined at the end.

 

“Got me.” Bones shrugged.

 

“Keptian Kirk.” Chekov’s voice came from Jim’s communicator.

 

“Yes Mr. Chekov?” Jim whacked the oncoming hypo away from his neck, giving Bones a stern look.

 

“The Emperor of Gamma Alta wishes to speak with you and Doctor McCoy.” Chekov informed his captain.

 

“Alright, we will take it in my ready room, thank you Mr. Chekov.”

 

“Aye sir.”

 

“Well Bonesy maybe the Emperor can shed some light onto this Disney musical nightmare of ours.” Jim whacked his shoulder and the duo ran to the ready room as to avoid breaking out into song once more. They quickly entered and with a few buttons the Emperor of Gamma Alta appeared on the main screen, Bones and Jim bowed to him and he bowed back.

  
“Ah Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, I hope I haven’t caused you any trouble.” The Emperor spoke with a thick Alta accent.

 

“No trouble at all your highness.” Jim said turning on his diplomatic speak.

 

“I must ask you a question before we proceed… Have either one of you…Burst into song as of late?” He asked nervously, Jim and Bones exchanged shocked glances. “Ah as I have feared. I am very sorry, but when you two were visiting the gardens with me you must have inhaled one of the blooming flowers and its pollen has quite an interesting affect.” The Emperor went on to explain.

 

“Making us burst into song at random intervals?” Bones guessed and the Emperor nodded sagely.

 

“How long until the effects wear off and why are we the only two that can hear us singing?” Jim asked confused.

 

“Since you are the only two to have inhaled the pollen it will only affect the two of you, the effects should wear off in 24 hours after inhaling. I am very sorry for this.” He bowed again.

 

“No harm, no foul. It will wear off and besides it’s only kind of annoying.” Jim said cheerfully and the Emperor smiled warmly at him.

 

“Thank you for being so understanding Captain Kirk, if there is anything we can ever do for you, please do not pause to ask. Good luck.” The Emperor bowed and they bowed back before the transmission ended.

 

“Well fuck, this is going to be a long day.” Jim sighed leaning back in his chair.

 

“You’re telling me kid, why didn’t I stay on the damned tin can.” Bones grumbled causing Jim to roll his eyes at his best friend.

 

 

They spent the rest of the day trying to avoid breaking into song, at the end of it Jim gave in and got Bones to sedate him and Bones got Nurse Chapel to sedate him, the two best friends spent the rest of the 24 hours passed out in Bones CMO office, there dreams were full song but at least in that case they weren’t dancing around the ship singing.


End file.
